Albus Dumbledore
Albus Dumbledore is the Numenorian son of Kendra, and Percival Dumbledore making him a member of House Dumbledore, and the Arch-Mage of Hogwarts, and one of the most powerful Magi in Europe. Albus Dumbledore has two siblings in the form of Aberforth, and Ariana Dumbledore of which his brother Aberforth is a powerful figure in Hogsmeade but is extremely towards Albus over the death of Ariana, and his sister Ariana was murdered by the dark Magi Grindewald and he blames himself for her death but she remains with him in the form of a living painting. Albus's wife died during the birth of their only daughter Lavander Dumbledore. Albus has a troubled relationship with Lavander Dumbledore, and has basically taken to ignoring her out of a silent blame for the death of his wife. Albus Dumbledore is a Magi sensitive person, of which he is a very high level Magi user with his level being Level Five. The early years of Dumbledore's life were marked by tragedy when his younger sister, Ariana Dumbledore, was attacked by a group of Muggle boys, who saw her performing magic and were frightened by what they saw. Ariana was left mentally and emotionally scarred by the event and her magical powers were left severely altered and would manifest themselves on rare occasions usually in random or destructive ways. Albus' father, Percival Dumbledore, was heartbroken and set out in search of his own brand of justice. He located the Muggle boys and attacked them, as they had his daughter. It is unknown exactly what he did to them, but it might be assumed he probably used the Cruciatus Curse on them as he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the crime, and would later die there. Albus Dumbledore was the main teacher, and confidant of Tom Malfoy, and this secret has been something he has worked tirelessly throughout his life to keep hidden from the Hogwarts population, and in doing this he silently moved himself closer and closer to becoming the monster he has always tried to fight in his life. Albus Dumbledore and Elphias Doge would come to discover that Tom Malfoy had uncovered one of the deathly hollows and was attempting to discover the remainder, and they enacted a plot to give themselves an advantage by tieing Lord Voldermorte to Harry Potter but this came at a terrible price as the lives were linked as a part of this plan. Following the discovery of his plans by Hermione Albus slipped further into his plotting and following witnessing an argument between Ron and Harry he would begin to menipulate Ron into becoming more hateful towards Harry which would lead to Ron's eventual promotion to count of Morimont. History Early Life : "Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is as nothing compared to the wizarding world's. That he was the most inspiring and the best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question." : -Elphias Doge 'Albus Dumbledore'was born in the vast Empire city of Aldorf, and was born with Numenorian blood, which has allowed him to live for a very long time. The early years of Dumbledore's life were marked by tragedy when his younger sister, Ariana Dumbledore, was attacked by a group of Muggle boys, who saw her performing magic and were frightened by what they saw. Ariana was left mentally and emotionally scarred by the event and her magical powers were left severely altered and would manifest themselves on rare occasions usually in random or destructive ways. Albus' father, Percival Dumbledore, was heartbroken and set out in search of his own brand of justice. He located the Muggle boys and attacked them, as they had his daughter. It is unknown exactly what he did to them, but it might be assumed he probably used the Cruciatus Curse on them as he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the crime, and would later die there. To escape the accusing eyes of the wizarding world, Kendra Dumbledore moved her young family to the village of Godric's Hollow which, like Mould-on-the-Wold, was a mainly wizarding village. Kendra rebuffed all her neighbours, with the eventual exception of Bathilda Bagshot, preferring to be left alone: and Albus learned not to mention his sister or father in public. Student Years : "By the end of his first year, he would never again be known as the son of a Muggle-hater, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student ever seen at the school." : -Elphias Doge Dumbledore began attending Hogwarts in the autumn of 1892 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. Dumbledore's first year was met with much whispering about his father's crime. Many of Albus' fellow students mistakenly believed that, like father like son, Albus too hated Muggles. Some praised his father's actions hoping to gain his trust, but they would not find favour with the young Dumbledore this way. Though later in his young life, under the influence of his love for Gellert Grindelwald, some anti-Muggle prejudice did develop, he soon saw the error of his intent. He befriended a young Elphias Doge on his first day at Hogwarts; Doge was suffering from Dragon pox at the time, which discouraged most from approaching him. Dumbledore, however, demonstrated his uncommon kindness and willingness to look past the surface and find inner beauty in people. Dumbledore also became very well-connected during his Hogwarts years, making notable friends such as Nicolas Flamel, Bathilda Bagshot, and Griselda Marchbanks, who marked him in his N.E.W.T.s for Charms and Transfiguration and later recalled that he did things with a wand that she had never seen before. He also had several of his papers published during his studies. During his school years, Dumbledore won the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting, became the British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, and received the gold medal for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo. Tragedy and Friendship : "So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then, of course, he came." : -Albus Dumbledore After graduating from Hogwarts, Dumbledore planned to take the traditional "Grand Tour" of the world with his friend Doge. However tragedy ensued on the eve of the departure when Kendra Dumbledore was killed by an outburst of Ariana's uncontrollable magic, leaving Albus the head of his own broken family. Albus returned to Godric's Hollow full of bitter resentment at his situation, feeling trapped and wasted. Fortune finally shone on Dumbledore in the form of Gellert Grindelwald, who was in Godric's Hollow to research the Deathly Hallows. Grindelwald was as talented and brilliant as Albus was. Dumbledore quickly became fascinated by Grindelwald's ideas of wizarding domination, obviously considering Grindelwald an unexpected new chance to show his own brilliance and come out of the local misery. Albus also harboured romantic feelings for the other boy, but regretted his relationship with Grindelwald later in life. However, after two months, Albus' brother Aberforth confronted him over his neglect of Ariana over the past few weeks, telling him he couldn't carry out his plans with Grindelwald, as he would have to take her with him. Grindelwald then used the Cruciatus Curse on him. A violent duel erupted between the three teenage boys. Ariana herself tried to intervene in the fight, but couldn't due to her erratic abilities, and in the ensuing chaos was hit by a stray curse and died. No one knew whose curse it was that killed her, but Grindelwald fled immediately, as he already had a bad record back home, leaving the devastated Albus behind. Training Tom Malfoy See Also : Tom Malfoy "He was just a child. There was no way for me to know what he would become right? Or is that just what I tell myself so I can sleep at night." -Albus Dumbledore Dark Plans Albus Dumbledore and Elphias Doge would come to discover that Tom Malfoy had uncovered one of the deathly hollows and was attempting to discover the remainder, and they enacted a plot to give themselves an advantage by tieing Lord Voldermorte to Harry Potter but this came at a terrible price as the lives were linked as a part of this plan. Family Members Relationships Harry Potter See Also : Harry Potter Dellert Grindelwald : "Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes." : —Albus Dumbledore to Harry Potter, about his friendship with Gellert Grindelwald Albus Dumbledore first met Grindelwald when he was seventeen. They were introduced by Grindelwald's great aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. They got along almost instantly, according to Bagshot. They were ultimately united by their desire to have the Deathly Hallows. Although Dumbledore had romantic feelings towards Grindelwald, Grindelwald never returned this affection. Instead, he exploited his friend's infatuation in order to keep Albus on his side and maintained their friendship primarily because he saw Albus as his equal in power and intellect. They were very close for two months, making plans to find the Deathly Hallows and lead a wizarding revolution, and Albus neglected his younger siblings, Aberforth and Ariana, as a result. When Aberforth confronted the pair over this, Grindelwald lost his temper and attacked Aberforth. Albus rushed forward to defend his brother, and during the duel Ariana was killed. Grindelwald fled, his friendship with Albus over. Over the next few decades, Grindelwald gained power in Europe, and Dumbledore refused to face him out of fear that Grindelwald knew who had really killed Ariana. Eventually, however, Dumbledore could no longer stand idly by as his old friend terrorized Europe. Grindelwald combated Dumbledore for a second time in a legendary duel, said by eyewitnesses to be the greatest duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore won in the end, and took possession of the Elder Wand and imprisoned Grindelwald in his own prison Nurmengard. Tom Malfoy See Also : Tom Malfoy Category:Magi Category:Level Five Magi Category:People Category:People of Hogwarts Category:House Dumbledore Category:Order of the Pheonix Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian